Project Genesis
(Folgendes hab ich auf einem Blog gefunden, der allerdings von Google aus dem Suchergebnissen gestrichen und wenig später von Blogspot gelöscht wurde) Mein Name ist Jack. Mein Nachname tut nichts zur Sache. Ich arbeite nun schon seit 20 Jahren in einer kleinen Lokalzeitung als Redakteur. Seitdem ich nun ja ... sagen wir mal so ... Arbeit und Privates vor 2 Jahren zu sehr vermischt habe, bin ich nicht mehr Chefredaktuer, sondern nur noch Leiter des Kulturresorts. Danach ging es bei mir nur noch bergab: Meine Frau trennte sich von mir und bekam das volle Sorgerecht für unsere beiden Kinder. Ausserdem musste ich aus meiner Wohnung ausziehen, da mein Gehalt nicht mehr reichte. Nun lebte ich in einer heruntergekommen Wohnung, in einem der gefährlichsten Gegenden der Stadt. Ich war allein, mir war kalt und ich war am Ende. Ich hatte mehrfach über Selbstmord nachgedacht, doch ich brachte das nicht über mich. Ich wusste nur, dass es so nicht weiter gehen kann. Ich brauchte irgendetwas, dass mich aus diesem Loch wieder herrausholt. Irgendeine Story ... ... und dann stolperte ich beim Stöbern im Archiv über einen Zeitungsartikel von 1975: '' ÖRTLICHE PSYCHIATRIE GESCHLOSSEN - GRÜNDE UNBEKANNT Lokales - Die St. John's Pyschiatrie für erweiterte Aversionstherapie wurde am letzten Samstag geschlo ssen. Weder die Psychiatrieleitung noch die Regierung will dazu Stellung beziehen. Ein Abriss ist bisher nicht geplant.'' Als ich den Artikel gelesen hatte, sprang ich sofort auf und fragte den Archivar nach einer Karte vom Zeitraum 1972-75 und es war tatsächlich eine da. Ich fragte den Archivar, ob ich die Karte mitnehmen könnte. Dieser sah nur zu mir auf und nickte kurz. Ich musste dort hin, sofort. Dies könnte meiner Karriere einen heftigen Schub geben, falls ich dort das finden würde, was ich vermutete: Irgendeinen Hinweis auf Korruption oder Verstrickungen, ja das wäre gut. Ich wusste damals noch nicht, was mich dort erwarten würde ... Mitlerweile verließ ich die Stadt und fuhr über eine Landstraße in Richtung Psychiatrie. Ich hatte nicht mehr mitgenommen, als mein Handy, eine Kamera und eine Taschenlampe. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beschloss mich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren. Und so fuhr ich die Straße entlang in Richtung Sonnenuntergang, wo bereits die Psychiatrie auftauchte - ich fuhr direkt in mein Verderben.thumb Schließlich kam ich an der Psychiatrie an. Sie sah verfallen aus: Mit abgeblättertem Putz, überwuchert und mit zersplitterten Fenstern. Selbst das Schild war verblasst und kaum noch zu entziffern. Es war mittlerweile Dunkel, also schaltete ich meine Taschenlampe ein. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, also suchte ich direkt den Aktenraum auf, der in einem alten Lageplan verzeichnet war, den ich habe mitgehen lassen. Die Tür knarzte, als sie sich öffnete und offenbarte ein Chaos: Ein verstaubter zerstörter Raum, in dem wild Akten verstreut waren. Was sollte ich nun tun? Es würde ewig dauern, all diese Akten durchzusehen. Doch dann sah ich, dass ein Aktenschrank noch da stand - seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht verstaubt. Ich suchte mir einen Schieber raus und suchte nach einer brauchbaren Akte ... Dies stellte sich als schwierig heraus, da alle Akten nur mit GEN und einer Nummer beschriftet waren. Ich entschied mich numerisch vorzugehen und nahm mir "GEN-000" heraus. Name: Steve P**** Status: Vollkommen Protokoll: 1. Tag: Geistiges Verhalten normal, Patient weißt überdurchschnittliche Intelligenz auf - Fixierung mit Wachhaltung per Elektroschocks ( 5 mA) angeordnet (Dauer: 12h) - Erste Aversionstherapie mit Filmen wie "What a wonderful Life" und Brechmittel Stufe I angeordnet. 2. Tag: Geistiges Verhalten leicht verstört, Patient wirkt abweisend, will mit niemandem Reden - Fixierung mit Wachhaltung per Elektroschocks ( 7 mA) und gleichzeitiger Aversionstherapie angeordnet. (Dauer: 15h) - Zweite Aversionstherapie mit Komödien und Brechmittel Stufe II. 3. Tag: Geistiges Verhalten einigermaßen normal, Patient zeigt Aggression und Sadismus auf. Stufe II erreicht. - Kombinierte Fixierung und Aversionstherapie mit Bildern von glücklichen Familien (15 mA) (Dauer: 72h) 6. Tag : Geistiges Verhalten komplett verstört, Patient zeigt größere Aggression auf, gehorcht allerdings dem Doktor - Entlassung in der Nähe des Stadtrandes Aktuelles Befinden: Unbekannt Aktivierung durch .... "Oh ein unwillkommener Gast", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter mir. "Wer ist da?", fragte ich ängstlich und drehte mich langsam um. "Dr. Martin Schneider, ich leite diese Psychiatrie", antwortete der Doktor ruhig und schob seine runde Brille weiter nach oben. "Ich dachte Sie ... wären ... Sie wären?" "Tot?", unterbrach er mich und fing zu lachen an. "Meine Inszienierung eines Autounfalls war zwar nicht besonders glaubwürdig, aber für die Öffentlichkeit hat sie anscheinend gereicht.", fuhr er spottend fort. "Ist diese Psychiatrie nicht geschlossen?", fragte ich unsicher. "Geschlossen? Nein, nein. Im Gegenteil: Seit 1975 ist dies keine normale Psychiatrie mehr. Sie ist an einem speziellem Regierungsprojekt beteiligt. Projekt Genesis. Ziel dieses Projektes ist es im Notfall die Menschen zu verängstigen und somit gefügig zu machen. Hat schon oft funktioniert. Sie kennen wahrscheinlich schon vieler meiner Arbeiten, ohne es zu wissen" Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: "Aber für mich ist mehr hinter diesem Projekt: Ich habe den perfekten Übermenschen geschaffen. Hält Stromschläge von bis zu 1 Amper aus, ist mit 15 Jahren gebildeter, als die meisten 60-jährigen Professoren und kann sich fast vollständig regenerieren. Und nun liegt es an mir das Seil zwischen Übermensch und Tier zu durchtrennen: Ich werde die menschliche Rasse auslöschen und die Welt mit Übermenschen beliefern. So und nur so kann die Menschheit gerettet werden!" "Wieso erzählen Sie mir das alles?", fragte ich verwundert. "Weil es nicht intressiert, ob sie es wissen oder nicht", entgegnete er und näherte sich mir. "Außerdem plaudere ich gern, ich bekomme nicht viel Besuch." "Ich ... ich ... verstehe nicht." "Niemand würde Ihnen glauben, außerdem gehören mir alle Lokalblätter hier in der Gegend. Niemand würde etwas derartiges veröffentlichen. Und selbst wenn: Menschen würden auf mysteriöse Weise verschwinden. Die Polizei würde alles decken. Sie würden ein Eigentor schießen." "W ... W-werden Sie mich umbringen?", fragte ich stockend. "Pah ... 'umbringen', es gibt weitaus Schlimmeres als den Tod. Ich werde sie noch rechtzeitig zu mir holen. Aber die Paranoia soll Sie erst ruhig zerfressen, so ersparen Sie mir jede Menge Arbeit." "Und nun ... verschwinden Sie." Das musste ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen lassen. Ich rannte aus dem Gebäude, stieg in mein Auto und fuhr nach Hause. Und nun schreibe ich diesen Blog. Ich konnte noch einige Akten entwenden, aber mir bleibt nicht viel Zeit sie zu veröffentlichen. Sie klopfen bereits an die Tür ... sie wollen mich holen ... sie WERDEN mich holen und der Tod wird eine Erlösung sein.... Die Genesis Serie: *Project Genesis *Project Genesis: Aftermath * Es blaut die Nacht (Prequel) *Project Genesis: Activated(In Arbeit) *Project Genesis: Absolution(In Arbeit) Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta